1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of camera accessories. In particular, the present invention relates to an add on image capturing device for an existing camera where the device allows the image presented in the existing camera's viewfinder to be visible from a remote position.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, modern film cameras use two basic types of viewfinders: separate lens set and through the lens viewing. Cameras using the separate lens sets are commonly referred to as viewfinder window cameras and through the lens viewing cameras are referred to as single lens reflex or SLR.
With the onset of digital cameras, a new type of viewfinder became common. The near view viewfinders were complimented with a far view screen which could be used to frame pictures and review the pictures stored in memory. As demand for higher quality cameras progressed, the first digital SLR cameras were developed. They use the same single lens reflex technology that made the 35 mm SLR the popular choice for professional and serious amateur photographers. The digital SLR cameras have a display screen for reviewing images in memory, but no ability to frame or compose an image on the display screen before capturing the image. The flexibility and ease of use of the far view screens on the point and shoot fixed lens digital cameras are far superior to the near view viewfinders on the SLR. However, the cameras utilizing the far view screens do not offer the photographic quality and flexibility of the interchangeable lens SLR. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in the art providing a far view screen for the existing SLR cameras.
A basic understanding of a typical existing camera is helpful in understanding the present invention. As shown in FIGS. 1 through 4, the typical camera body 500 includes generally a top 502, bottom 504, front 525, a right side 550, a left side 575, back 600, and a viewfinder 625. Immediately behind the viewfinder 625 is a viewfinder monitoring location 615 from which the image 105 in the viewfinder 625 may be seen. The problem with this type of camera 400 design is that the image 105 may only be seen through this viewfinder 625. If the camera 400 is placed up against a wall, down on the floor, or in any other extended position, the photographer will not be able to look through the viewfinder 625 to frame the image 105. The present invention is directed to solving this problem. It is also important to note that the viewfinder 625 generally has a viewfinder accessory connection 620 for attaching an eye seal or other viewfinder shading device and the camera body 500 generally includes a flash connection 503 used for connecting an accessory flash or other light source.
Several United States patents discuss electronics in the viewfinder of the camera. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,322, issued to Someya on Dec. 1, 1981 entitled “Electronic image pick-up device for a single-lens reflex camera having an interchangeable finder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,627, issued to Stempeck on Feb. 18, 1986 entitled “Electronic viewfinder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,388, issued to Someya, et al. on Jul. 12, 1988 entitled “Camera with electronic view finder viewable from either behind or in front of the camera”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,478, issued to Aoki on Jan. 12, 1993 entitled “Electronic still camera attachment for a single-lens reflex camera recording an image of the focusing for plate through the viewfinder.” Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,322 to Someya shows a removably attachable electronic image pick-up device for use with a single lens reflex camera, includes a casing which is shaped to fit in a receptacle on the camera body, which receptacle is otherwise used to seat a replaceable optical finder to display an object image. The device also includes a solid state image sensor arranged within the casing to produce photosignals which are processed by a control circuit to a prescribed form of picture signal, and the picture signal is then supplied to an outlet connector. Accordingly, when a display device or a video tape recorder is connected to the outlet connector, the object image can be displayed on the display device, or the image can be recorded on the video tape recorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,627 to Stempeck shows an electronic viewfinder for an electronic imaging still camera that may be selectively operated in either an electronic viewfinder mode in which electronic image data sensed by the photoresponsive sensing elements of the camera is transmitted to provide a video display of the scene within the field of view of the camera or, alternatively, an optic viewfinder mode in which the image defining scene light rays are optically transmitted for direct viewing of the scene within the field of view of the camera by the camera operator. The optic viewfinder mode of operation is automatically initiated during the time in which the image defining data is transmitted from the image sensing elements to the image data storing elements and the viewfinder is inoperative to provide its video display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,388 to Someya shows a camera having an electronic finder for converting an object image formed by an image forming optical system of the camera to electrical signals and performing a display in response to said signals, apparatus is provided for supporting the electronic finder in such a way as to enable the electronic finder to be observed from either the front or the rear of the camera, and a control circuit is provided for changing the display state of the electronic finder in response to the support state of the supporting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,478 to Aoki shows a combination of photographic film and electronic single-lens reflex camera. An electronic imaging and recording unit is detachably mounted on the single-lens reflex camera in place of the view finder and converts the image light into an electronic signal to be recorded on a magnetic disk. The exposure control for the electronic imaging is partially performed in the main camera body.
Thus, the prior tends to replace the existing viewfinder with an electronic viewfinder and does not provide a device or method to use the standard viewfinder on older nonreplaceable viewfinder cameras. The prior art fails to teach a device transporting the visible image from the output of an existing camera's viewfinder to a remote visual screen. The prior art additionally fails to teach a nonintegrated or separate camera accessory for transporting the visible image from a camera's viewfinder to a remote visual screen for use with existing SLR or viewfinder window cameras.